Red Tulip & Black Rose
by Ethymologia
Summary: L'histoire commence peu de temps avant le début de la saison 2, qui met en scène l'Académie Alius. Pour parfaire son plan malsain, Seijirou Kira créé "Astral", une nouvelle équipe de division suprême menée par la mystérieuse Andromède. Burn, qui désapprouve cette idée, compte bien bien lui montrer qu'ici, c'est lui le plus fort.
1. Chapitre 1

Hellow tout le monde ! Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction sur Inazuma Eleven. L'histoire débute peu de temps avant la saison 2. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 1 <span>**

_**« A tous les joueurs de l'Académie Alius. Veuillez vous rendre dans la grande salle principale à huit heures trente précise. Merci de votre coopération. »**_

Ce matin là sur le Mont Fuji, le réveil fut extrêmement difficile pour Burn, le fier capitaine de l'équipe Prominence. Grognant dans son lit, il essaya de se boucher les oreilles avec des coussins pour ne plus avoir à écouter l'annonce qui passait en boucle toute les cinq minutes via les haut-parleurs. Franchement... Qu'est-ce que leur Père pouvait bien leur vouloir à cette heure ? Surtout que ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire une requête de cette manière dans toute la base.

Mais finalement, il s'en fichait bien au final. Tout ce qu'il se disait maintenant, encore emmitouflé dans ses draps, c'était le fait que le délire de devoir se lever si tôt le saoulait énormément.

_« Putain fais chier. J'espère qu'il a une bonne raison le vieux pour nous réveiller si tôt. »_ Se dit-il en râlant de plus belle.

D'un geste lent, il sortit un bon quart plus tard de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain de sa chambre. Hier il s'était entraîné jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit avec ses coéquipiers pour parfaire leur style de jeu. En tant que capitaine d'une des trois équipes suprêmes de l'Académie Alius, il voulait que son équipe devienne la plus forte que qu'il soit. Le simple fait que les Diamond Dust menés par Gazel ou les Joueurs de Gaïa menés par Gran puissent le dépasser le répugnait, d'autant plus qu'il détestait les deux leaders au plus haut point.

Après s'être brosser dents, laver et habiller, la tulipe sortit de sa chambre pour se retrouver dans le couloir. De manière nonchalante et insouciante, il se dirigea lentement vers la cantine de la grande base ''extraterrestre''. Une fois arrivée sur place, il ne fut pas surprit de constater qu'il n'y avait déjà plus personne. Tout naturellement, il en conclut donc qu'il était la bourre, ce qui bizarrement ne l'inquiétait pas plus que cela. Dans la salle vide et sans aucun bruit, il se servit au buffet son petit déjeuner et partit s'asseoir à sa table habituel.

Dans le calme, il ne mit pas très longtemps à finir ses toasts et boire son café avant de débarrasser tranquillement ses couverts et de partir en direction de l'amphithéâtre. Tout en avançant, il vit quelqu'un adosser contre un mur. En voyant de qui il s'agissait, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter. Cependant, le jeune homme qui semblait attendre sa venu rit un instant, ce qui l'intima à stopper le pas un peu loin devant lui.

_« Qu'est-ce' tu me veux Gran_, lâcha finalement le rouge. _C'pas dans tes habitudes de venir m'accueillir._

_- Père voulait s'assurer que tu assistes à son annonce_, répondit le garçon roux en souriant. _Alors il m'a envoyé te chercher._

_- Bah voyons, quel honneur. D'habitude je n'ai pas droit à une attention pareille._

_- C'est vrai. Mais cette fois, j'ai l'impression que ce qu'il veut nous dire est important. »_

Intrigué, la tulipe se retourna vers son vis-à-vis, les mains dans les poches. Important, hein... Est-ce qu'il voulait dire que la fête allait bientôt commencer ?

_« Est-ce que ça concerne le projet Alius ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

_- Probablement. »_

Sans se retenir, Nagumo éclata d'un rire franc. Enfin... Enfin ça allait pouvoir débuter. Depuis des jours, depuis des mois qu'il attendait ça... Il allait enfin prouvé la supériorité d'Alius... ainsi que SA propre supériorité.

* * *

><p>Dans l'auditoire, tout le monde était déjà présent, bien rangé en ligne par équipes. Gazel, qui représentait les Diamond Dust, lui adressa un sourire moqueur et snob auquel il tenta de ne pas prêter attention. Lentement, il fila se mettre tout devant, au début de la ligne que formait sa propre équipe.<p>

_« Salut Burn_, souffla Heat derrière son capitaine. _Tu t'es encore levé en retard, hein ?_

_- Et alors_, pesta-t-il. _Ça change pas de d'habitude._

_- Oui mais là ça à l'air sérieux on dirait. Enfin bref, t'es là et c'est ce qui compte._

_- C'est vrai que tu vas pouvoir éviter de te faire engueuler par Père_, ajouta à son tour Nepper tout juste derrière eux.

_- Silence !_ Chuchota Rean. _Père est là. »_

Au même moment, un petit homme aux grandes oreilles vêtu d'un yukata fit son apparition sur la scène, accompagné d'un homme grand aux cheveux bleus foncés. Il s'agissait de Seijirou Kira , leur père, et de Ryuuchi Kenzaki son assistant. Après un léger signe de mains pour demander le silence, il prit finalement la parole.

_« Mes chers enfants, mes chers élèves... Aujourd'hui est un grand jour... Et c'est ce grand jour que nous attendions. A compté de celui-ci, nous allons enfin pourvoir mettre notre plan à exécution. Grâce à vos entraînements intensifs et au pouvoir de la pierre Alius, je peux voir que vous êtes fin prêts à mener à bien votre mission. Car... c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui que début le prélude de notre projet Alius ! »_

Burn, impatient, fit un sourire carnassier. Il avait déjà hâte qu'on l'envoie sur le terrain pour qu'il puisse démontrer toute sa puissance.

_« Ainsi, j'ai décidé que la première équipe à être envoyer sera celle de Gemini Storm. Reize, je compte sur toi pour affronter et détruire toutes les équipes du pays._

_- C'est entendu_, répondit le susnommé. _Moi Reize, capitaine des Gemini Storm, fera triompher l'Académie Alius._

_- Parfait..._, acquiesça Seijirou en buvant une gorgée de thé vert._ Cela dit, j'ai une autre nouvelle importante à vous annoncer. »_

Des chuchotements s'élevèrent dans toute la salle, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'autre en plus de ça. La tulipe rouge, ennuyé, siffla entre ses dents d'exaspération. Sérieusement, il pensait que le plus important était dit et tout ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant, c'était d'aller tâter du ballon.

_« Afin que notre plan se concrétise mes chers enfants, _reprit l'homme à la petite corpulence_, afin de nous assurer la victoire... et bien j'ai pris la liberté de créer une nouvelle équipe. Une équipe qui sera du même niveau que celles de la division suprême. Elle aura pour nom... **''Astral''**. Et bien évidemment, elle sera également mise à l'épreuve pour prétendre au titre de Genesis. »_

Là, des expressions étonnées et surprises se dessinèrent immédiatement sur le visage de plusieurs d'entre eux. Burn, lui, n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

_« Comment ça ?!_ S'exclama-t-il._ Et avec quels joueurs vous comptez faire ça ?! On appartient tous à une unité !_

_- Justement, j'allais y venir_, explicita l'homme. _Mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez à présent nous rejoindre. »_

N'y comprenant rien les élèves jetèrent des regards vers la droite de la scène. Et, la minute qui suivit, un groupe de onze filles entrèrent sur la scène et allèrent se poster derrière Seijirou Kira. Au loin dans la salle, des petits chuchotements résonnèrent de nouveau.

_« Je vous présente les jeunes filles qui composeront dorénavant l'équipe **Astral**. Venant tout droit de l'orphelinat Kagami, leur niveau au football est plus que prodigieux et la pierre Alius leur promet une puissance bien plus grande encore. »_

Abasourdi, le capitaine de Prominence n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Encore une équipe qui se mettait en travers de son chemin pour être le plus fort. Et puis pourquoi est-ce que Père avait eu le besoin de les utiliser elles aussi ? Est-ce qu'il le sous-estimait lui, Gazel et Gran ? Par précaution peut-être ?

Presque sur le point d'exploser de colère, le rouge stoppa net son regard ambré sur la fille du milieu. Des yeux rosâtres cheveux très longs et verts décorés d'un chignon et... une rose noire en accessoire de tête. Son expression étant différente que celle des ses coéquipières, elle paraissait être impénétrable et glaciale avec ses yeux clos et son air sérieux. Et justement, ça l'énervait même encore plus puisqu'elle lui rappelait un peu ce glaçon de Gazel qui l'insupportait tant.

D'ailleurs, quand Seijirou l'invita à se présenter, elle fit un pas en avant et s'inclina rapidement en guise de salutation.

_**« Je me nomme Andromède et je suis la capitaine de la Team Astral**_, déclara-t-elle d'une voix à la fois douce et froide._** Enchantée. »**_

Un grand silence régna alors dans l'immense pièce. Et tandis que Burn auscultait la dénommée Andromède du regard, durant un quart de seconde, ses yeux rosâtres croisèrent alors les siens.

**Fin du Chapitre 1**


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Hellow~ Me voici pour le second chapitre. Désolée si l'attente vous a parut longue. ;-; Miyu-chan, Lordess Ananda, je vous remercie pour vos reviews : c'est très encourageant ! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> **

Après le rassemblement qui avait eu lieu dans l'auditoire, toutes les équipes s'étaient rendues aux vestiaires pour se changer en vue de leur entraînement matinal. Dans les locaux prévus à cet effet, les discussions ne tournaient plus qu'autour d'Andromède et son équipe : l'équipe Astral. Tous se posaient plus d'une question au sujet de ces joueuses sorties tout droit de nulle part et qui avait attirées l'attention de Seijirou. Ils se demandaient que pouvaient bien-être leurs capacités, leur style de jeu et tout le reste.

En arrivant dans la grande pièce réservée à la gente masculine de Prominence, les mains dans les poches et de très mauvaise humeur, Nagumo fut profondément agacé par ce qu'il entendait. Le fait qu'à présent on ne parlait plus que d'elles dans toute la base l'énervait au plus haut point. En effet, il fallait bien avouer que ça n'arrangeait pas du tout ses propres affaires qu'elles soient là. D'ailleurs, en ce moment-même, elles devaient se trouver dans la salle de la Pierre Alius pour absorber un peu de son pouvoir.

« Une idiote de plus qui me concurrence pour le titre de Genesis, pesta-t-il en enfilant son maillot. Bordel ça me les brise vraiment. »

En arrivant sur le terrain, tout le monde se mit en place. Comme toujours pour ouvrir les parties, c'était un Burn VS le reste de l'équipe. Tellement il était puissant et fort, il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour trouver le chemin des filets et pouvait donc le faire largement seul. Au coup d'envoi, il ne perdit pas de temps et envoya son ballon dans les airs avec une force fulgurante. Puis, tout aussi rapidement, il fit un bond presque surhumain avant de prendre le contrôle de la balle de manière aérienne. A cause de sa rapidité, Nepper et Heat n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Néanmoins, ils tentèrent tout de même de le poursuivre.

En un rien de temps, Burn parvint à passer le milieu de terrain composé de Bonitona, Rean et Saiden ainsi que la défense formée par Bomber, Barra, Berkley et Satosu. Très vite, il se retrouva devant son goal, Grent. Avec un grand sourire, il sauta et tira encore plus haut, réalisant sa technique fétiche puisqu'il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter.

« ATOMIC FLARE ! » S'écria-t-il avec un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Le ballon de foot enflammé, telle une comète, fonça vers les cages de but.

« BURNOUT ! » S'écria à son tour le gardien en exécutant sa super-technique.

Les mains du goal s'enflammèrent également avant de venir écraser le ballon. Mais malheureusement, cette technique ne fut pas assez efficace pour arrêter le shoot puissant de la tulipe rouge. La balle fonça immédiatement dans les cages après avoir heurté assez fortement le gardien. En atterrissant sur le gazon, Burn esquissa un sourire en coin tandis que ses partenaires admiraient et s'inclinaient devant sa force, comme d'habitude. Un peu mécontent, le rouge s'avança ensuite vers le gardien, mais pas pour l'aider à se relever.

« Hey Grent, commença-t-il en le toisant d'un air insatisfait. C'était quoi ça ? T'as été trop mou ! 'Faut que t'sois plus résistant et beaucoup plus féroce ! Je ne peux pas faire seul tout le boulot ! 'Faut que tu t'entraînes encore. Capiche ?!

- Compris Burn, acquiesça le goal en se relevant, prêt pour une nouvelle action.

- Bien. Je préfère ça. Et ça vaut aussi pour vous autres ! Allez, on reprend et que ça saute ! On peut pas se permettre de se faire doubler par les Gaïa et les Diamond Dust, c'est claire ?!

- Très clair ! Répondirent tous en chœur les autres joueurs avec détermination.

- Okay ! Vous, foutez-vous devant les cages. On va bosser votre défense, ordonna le rouge à Baller et Bomber qui s'exécutèrent. Et puis ensuite... »

Au même moment, un léger applaudissement retentit dans la grande salle du terrain de foot B. Agacé par le fait que quelqu'un perturbait son entraînement, le Haruya chercha la source de ce-dernier du regard. Très vite, il se rendit compte que le bruit venait des gradins. Puis, quand la personne se leva enfin, il parvint à voir son visage. Vraiment, il ne manquait plus qu'elle, pensa-t-il.

Andromède, ayant été découverte, descendit alors les petits escaliers qui menaient tout droit au terrain. Les autres joueurs de Prominence, quant à eux, l'observèrent approcher, peu rassurés par l'effet qu'aurait sa venue sur leur tempétueux capitaine. S'ils pouvaient fuir, ils le feraient sans doute puisqu'ils ne voulaient pas subir la colère de la torche à cause de la jeune fille.

Voyant très bien qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue ici, Andromède continua tout de même d'avancer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve à une distance raisonnable de la tulipe. Après un petit silence, elle prit enfin la parole.

« J'ai vu ta super-technique. Elle est plutôt puissante, déclara-t-elle simplement, les yeux clos.

- Évidemment qu'elle l'est triple idiote, répondit arrogamment le concerné avec un sourire carnassier. C'est bien pour ça que je suis le meilleur ! »

Burn se mit à rire bruyamment et sans retenu. Ses coéquipiers, au contraire, se tenaient toujours prêt quant à une possible explosion de sa part. Cependant, quand le garçon des flammes acheva son éclat de rire, il se rendit compte que la jeune fille en face d'elle paraissait réfléchir. Enfin, se disait-il. Peut-être qu'elle avait compris à qui elle avait à faire maintenant.

« Le meilleur, hein... ? Hm... Permets-moi d'en douter. »

A ces mots, Burn braqua son regard enflammé sur elle. Est-ce qu'elle venait bien de dire ce qu'il croyait avoir entendu ? Avait-elle réellement dit ça ? Non, il avait dû rêver, mal comprendre.

« Répètes un peu, pour voir ? Maugréa-t-il le regard rouge.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es sourd... J'ai bien dit ce que tu penses. Il ne me semble pas que tu sois le meilleur footballeur de cette Académie.

- Ah ouais ?! Et si ce n'est pas moi, dans ce cas, qui est-ce ?!

- Qui, tu me demandes ? Et bien Gran de Gaia bien sûr. »

Là, la tulipe émit un rire jaune, emplit d'une énorme colère. Comment osait-elle ? De quel droit se permettait-elle de lui parler comme ça et de lui manquer de respect ? De quel droit, pensa-t-il.. DE QUEL DROIT ?! Essayant de garder son calme comme il le pouvait devant ses équipiers qui eux reculaient de plusieurs, le rouge se ressaisit et avança l'air menaçant jusqu'à la langue de vipère qui n'oscilla pas d'un poil. Au contraire même, elle souriait.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir une sacré grande gueule et beaucoup de cran toi. J'en viendrais presque à t'apprécier... Mais dis-moi. Je te trouve assez gonflée de venir jusqu'à moi de cette façon pour me balancer ça au visage. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire : on ne sait rien de toi et puisque Père a fait appel à toi, c'est que tu dois être balèze quand même. Alors, un match avec un enjeu à la clé, ça te tente ? A moins que tu te flippes beaucoup trop pour t'opposer à moi... »

Nagumo esquissa un sourire en coin tandis que, chose surprenante, la fille en face de lui fit de même.

« Un match avec enjeu hein, murmura-t-elle. J'attendais justement que tu me le proposes. »

**Fin du Chapitre 2**


End file.
